toystoryfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie's Perfect Pet (a lesson in death, grief and consolence)
Plot summary All of Bonnie's toy friends are thrilled to see Bonnie's pet parakeet, Adira for the very 1st time. Bonnie likes taking real good care of her and is very fond of her but 1 evening Adira becomes terribly ill with a parakeet brain tumor and the Anderson family takes her down to the animal hospital right away but later the next morning right after Adira had all of those parakeet pills Adira passes away peacefully in her slumber but how will Bonnie react to it? just read and find out. Chapter 1: A good life in Bonnie's bedroom 1 fine lovely evening, Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and the rest of Bonnie's toy friends were watching 'The Muppet Show' season 6 on Bonnie's television screen with Kermit appearing on the television screen saying, Woody, Buzz and the rest of the toy gang watched in amazement as the following lyrics went like this...... Female Muppet Characters: It's time to play the music it's time to light the lights it's time to meet the Muppets on 'The Muppet Show' ''tonight Male Muppet Characters: it's time to put on make up it's time to dress up right it's time to raise the curtain on '''The Muppet Show' ''tonight Waldorf: why do we always come here? Statler: I guess we'll never know Waldorf: it's like some kind of torture Statler: to have to watch the show Kermit: and now let's get things started Miss Piggy: why don't you get things started Kermit + other Muppet characters: it's time to get things started on the most sensantional inspirational celebrational Muppet-ational this is what we call ''The Muppet Show...... They continued watching the show when the song ended with Gonzo playing the reveille 'til Bonnie came in carrying a light parakeet cage in her right hand. Bonnie said to Woody, Buzz and the rest of the toy gang as she put Leroy's parakeet cage right on the cage stand. Bonnie said to them as she showed them the entire parakeet cage. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Gladys, Bonnie's 65-year-old aunt, were in the kitchen preparing everything for dinner tonight, especially cheese and spinach raviolli that Bonnie likes the most. Bonnie was so busy with Adira 'til she heard Mrs. Anderson's voice calling from the kitchen......... Mrs. Anderson called from downstairs as Bonnie responded to her voice. Bonnie called back from upstairs in her bedroom as she walked downstairs humming theme tune to herself. Later at the dinner table Bonnie was telling everybody else about how she 1st met and got Adria. Bonnie said as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Gladys, Kermit and the 3D animated Muppet gang smiled at her in amazement. Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie smiled at them in agreement. Bonnie said as she finished her dinner in a jiffy took her empty plate and silverware to the kitchen and went back upstairs to her bedroom to see how Adira was doing. Meanwhile back upstairs in Bonnie's bedroom Bonnie gave Adira her dinner of parakeet pellets right after she cleaned out her cage. Bonnie said as she went into her bed and fell asleep. Bonnie said as she turned off her lamp.The very next morning Bonnie was at Whitney Houston Memorial Elementary School drawing a picture of Adira in Miss Johnson's 1st grade class and coloring it in with blue and orange colored pencils just the way he looks and when she was finished just like all of the other students she clipped the picture drawing of Adira right into her notebook and put it right into her blue backpack. Miss Johnson asked as Bonnie raised her right hand to answer a question. Bonnie said as Miss. Johnson smiled at her. Miss Johnson asked as Sheldon raised his right hand. Sheldon said as Miss Johnson agreed with him as well too. Miss Johnson asked as Katie raised her right hand. Katie said as Miss Johnson smiled at her as well too. Miss Johnson said as the school bell began ringing and all of the 1st grade students began lining up to go back home to their houses. Miss Johnson said as Bonnie and the other 1st grade students went back home to their houses. Chapter 2: Adira's uncommon illness/Phyllis Diller Memorial Animal Hospital Meanwhile back at home in Bonnie's bedroom the toy gang was watching The Muppets on Bonnie's television screen and DVD player thewere watching the part where Walter performs The Whistling Caruso ''which was very hilarious. Bonnie came back upstairs to her bedroom to see how Adira was doing and she looked right into her parakeet cage. Bonnie said as Adira let out a weak squawk and chirp. Bonnie said in concern as she couldn't tell what was going on with him so she went downstairs to the living room to tell the others about it. Bonnie exclaimed in shock and concern as Mrs. Anderson looked right into Adira's parakeet cage. Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie tearfully agreed with her. Bonnie said as they all went in the blue sports car.......and drove off to Peter Falk Memorial Animal Hospital. Meanwhile at Peter Falk Memorial Animal Hospital Bonnie was tearfully sitting in the waiting room with Adira's parakeet cage right next to her and she was reading comic magazine # 13. Dr. Jacobson opened the door to his operating room and looked right at Bonnie and the others. Dr. Jacobson asked as Bonnie tearfully nodded her head in agreement. Bonnie, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Gladys followed Dr. Jacobson right into his operating room and Bonnie put Adira's parakeet cage right on the examination table and Dr. Jacobson began checking the results of Adira's uncommon illness. Dr. Jacobson said as Bonnie was tearfully shocked over it. Bonnie asked tearfully close to crying and weeping as Dr. Jacobson shrugged his shoulders. Dr. Jacobson said as Bonnie tearfully looked right into Adira's parakeet cage. Bonnie said tearfully close to crying and weeping as she put her right finger on Adira's forehead. Bonnie asked tearfully in concern as Mrs. Anderson agreed with her. Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie tearfully nodded her head again then stayed with Adira for just 15 2nds and they all went home back to their house to get ready for bed. Meanwhile back at home in the Anderson's house Bonnie was in her bedroom wearing her dark pink and purple pajamas and playing nurse maid for Adira and giving her some of her parakeet pills with Mrs. Anderson's help. Bonnie said tearfully to her as she placed the picture drawing she did of Adira right by her cage in a picture frame she made for her with dry macaroni and glitter art then climbed into her bed and fell asleep. Chapter 3: Adira's tragic passing away/Bonnie's time of grieving The very next morning Bonnie was wide awake and she was downstairs eating Disney edition marshmallow cereal and was reading 1 of her '' ''books called ''Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space. Bonnie thought for 1 single minute as she remembered something in her mind. Bonnie said as she went upstairs, brushed her teeth, rinsed and spitted and went right into the hallway. Woody called out to them as Buzz, Bo Peep, Dolly, Trixie, Gonzo, Mr. Pricklepants, Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Walter and the others got into their positions and Bonnie entered her bedroom to see how Adira was doing. Bonnie said while smiling at her when she didn't realize that Adira was no longer moving around by herself. Bonnie's beautiful smiling face disappeared when she saw Adira's eyes and beak closed forever and tear drops were welling up in her eyes. Bonnie said tearfully close to crying and weeping as she realized that Adira was now deceased and gone forever. Bonnie gasped in shock because of what just happened and she began getting traumatized over it. Bonnie said tearfully close to crying and weeping as she tearfully went over on her bed and began crying and weeping uncontrollably on her '' pillow and tear drops were coming down from her eyes. Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Gladys looked through Bonnie's bedroom door. Bonnie continued crying and weeping and Woody and the others looked very concerned about her as well............ Slinky said with a concerned look on his face. Wheezy said with a devastated sigh. Lenny said while looking around at what was going on around here. Mrs. Anderson and the others began walking up to where Bonnie was in her bedroom and Mrs. Anderson sat right down on her bed. Mrs. Anderson asked as Bonnie lifted her tear strained face and saw her sitting right next to her. Bonnie sobbed tearfully and depressingly over the departure of her beloved pet parakeet as they tried consoling her. Mrs. Anderson said while calming her down and Bonnie was still crying and weeping. Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps as their eyes widened and sat right next to her. Gonzo said as Bonnie sniffed devastatingly. Bonnie asked as they smiled at her. Mr. Anderson said as the others nodded their heads in agreement. Gladys said in agreement as Kermit and the others agreed with them. Pepe said as Scooter was concerned about it. Scooter said as Bonnie sighed heavilly. Bonnie said with a depressed sigh as Sweetums put his right hand on her right shoulder. Sweetums said as he began cradling her in his arms and let her cry and weep Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep and the other toy friends stood over to the other side watching them in deep silence. Chapter 4: Adira's funeral ceremony/memorial slideshow flashbacks Meanwhile outside the Anderson's house in their backyard everybody was getting prepared for Adira's funeral ceremony and Adira's deceased body was placed inside a little red shoe box casket and Bonnie was holding the picture frame with her picture drawing of Adira in it and they began saying a few words about him as well too. Gonzo's signature song from The Muppet Movie began playing in the background......... Gonzo's voice: This looks familiar vaguely familiar almost unreal yet it's too soon to feel yet close to my soul and yet so far away. I'm going to go back there someday. Mr. Anderson put Adira's little pink shoe box casket in the dirt ground and buried it and Mrs. Anderson was writing 'Dedicated to the loving memory of Adira, a lovely parakeet and good friend we'll never forget about her. sun rises night falls sometimes the sky calls is that a song there? and do I belong there? Bonnie was still devastated and heartbroken over the loss and departure of her beloved parakeet....... I've never been there but I know the way I'm going to go back there someday. Gladys was holding the daisies and tulips to put on Adira's tomb stone come and go with me it's more fun to share, we'll both be completely at home in midair. we're flyin', not walkin', on featherless wings. we can hold onto love like invisible strings. And very soon the funeral ceremony was about to begin. There's not a word yet for old friends who've just met. Part heaven, part space, or have I found my place? You can just visit, but I plan to stay. I'm going to go back there someday. I'm going to go back there someday. Mr. Anderson said as he placed 1 tulip on the tombstone Mrs. Anderson said as she placed 1 daisy on the tombstone as well too. Bonnie said depressingly as she placed Adira's picture drawing right next to his tombstone. Meanwhile back in Bonnie's bedroom most of Bonnie's toy friends were putting up a memorial slideshow flashback sequence on the slide projector and slideshow screen. Theodore said in concern as Alvin, Simon and the others nodded their heads in agreement. Simon said in a worrysome tone of voice as Mr. Pricklepants pondered a bit with his right pointer finger on his chin. Mr. Pricklepants asked as the others nodded in agreement and they showed a few memorable pictures of Bonnie and Adira and Walter began whistling ''Taps as a memorial dedication. Bo Peep said as the others sighed heavilly in relief. The photographs in the slideshow included Adira swinging on her little swing set, Bonnie speaking and whispering secrets to Adira and even Adira eating parakeet chow in her parakeet chow dish. Chapter 5: Bonnie's time of grieving and remembering Later that night, Bonnie was sitting around on her bed grieving over the departure of Adira, and she let out 1 heavy sigh and 1 single tear drop came down her righ eye, but she wasn't crying and weeping anymore. Mrs. Anderson came upstairs to check on how she was doing Mrs. Anderson asked as she was concerned about her daughter's grief stricken emotions. Bonnie said depressingly as Mrs. Anderson sat right down next to her. Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie sighed depressingly. Bonnie said depressingly as she sighed heavilly. Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie perked up a bit. Bonnie said while cheering herself up a bit as she fell asleep in her bed, remembering the fun times she had with Adira and all her entire life. Category:Fan Stories Category:Depressing Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Muppet character cameos